Human Lore
Human Sub-races Human Lore and the Dyell Dynasty By the year 1325, the humans have settled in Tamora after leaving the original Human kingdom of Lothain, where the evil King Benjamin Besvettar reigned. Besvettar ordered extremely high taxes and fines to the point where the humans couldn’t stand it any longer. Similar to the Elves, they too took part in a long sail. They were lead by the Lothanian military leader, Hadrian Dyell. Once settled in Tamora the Humans began construction on their capital. In the year 1329 the humans have finished their construct of Kydrohol, named after Kildrahel, the other name for Halinn. The Malvier Lord of Changes. However, they believed that this would be a grand change, a happy, nice change. The opposite of the kind that Kildrahel offers people. Once Kydrohol was finished the Humans believed that Hadrian Dyell I should hold a position of high authority, not just a King or Queen...no. They believed Dyell should be Tamora’s Emperor! At first the other races were greatly angered by this news. Why should a human be Emperor, when the reigning people here are the Dwarves and Elves! However, after Dyell held a meeting with all the Head leaders of the three other races, they all confirmed that Tamora did need a universal leader and that the other races wouldn’t be fit. The Dwarves are almost extinct and the ones alive are in hiding from Baof. The Elves don’t do good making decisions by themselves, and would cower if a fight emerged. The orcs would simply kill and slaughter anyone who opposed them, so it was decided--Hadrian Dyell I would be Tamora’s Emperor! In 1330 this was made official and Hadrian Dyell I was given the Emperor’s crown and a golden signet ring to represent his role in office. However, Dyell I was 87 when he took throne and was slowly getting weary. 1332, the grand Emperor passed handing the seat of Emperor ship to his son Hadrian Dyell II. However Dyell I didn’t die without glory. He created a universal coin that all the people of Tamora would use. He created ‘The Dyel’, a simple gold coin. The front, an image of Tamora’s sigel--The head of an Iron Golem. The back a profile picture of the Emperor’s face. The other races of Tamora held the Dyel fondly in their hearts and it slowly became a great symbol of Tamora. 1332 Hadrian Dyell II was made Emperor, he made a few changes most involving economic and political things..but his rule was short lived. In 1334 Dyell II was poisoned by his son! Dyell III was a very vicious leader who brought many harsh laws upon the citizens of Tamora. He was very racist towards orc, and through of them as illiterate green abominations. He also viewed elves as dirty mutations of the finest race -- Human. Dyell III tried his best to segregate the Orcs and Elves as much as possible to the point that everyone feared for their lives. In 1343 the other races and some humans gathered together enough courage to put an end to Dyell III, the leader of the rebellion was none other than Hadrian Dyell IV. Dyell IV ran the rebellion in fear of his family to lose the throne due to his father’s evil ways. Hundreds of Dyell III’s men were killed at the hand of The Rebellion and eventually they reached their evil Emperor. The Red Emperor, as he was commonly called, offered a surrender but they wouldn’t take it. Hadrian Dyell III was beheaded by his own son, as he took the throne of Tamora. Dyell IV immediately ordered the release of Orcs and Elves held captive in prisons by the Red Emperor. Dyell IV lead a variety of reforms including the introduction of Persep, or the name of the leader of lesser towns. Dyell IV greatly enhanced the empire and was considered by many to be the Lightbringer, the Bright Emperor, and many other names as he rescued them from the Red Emperor’s reign. It came as a great tragedy for all when Dyell IV died in 1350. Everyone was greatly surprised when the cause of the Bright Emperor’s death was discovered--a poisoned steak. But like all great leaders, there will always be one person out to kill you. To this day it is unsure who poisoned the Emperor’s steak. Dyell V took over as Emperor after the tragic death of the Bright Emperor, and gave Tamora a tight grip on the world around them. He was very strict in his words, and thus did not take kindly to rebellion. Any instances of rebellion or bandit raids were instantly stepped out and taken care of. Due to the harshness of Dyell V, Tamora maintained the grant state that Dyell IV placed upon it for a good thirty-five years! In 1385 he was viciously assassinated by his son, Hadrian Dyell VI, who plunged Tamora into a terrible rule. Dyell VI was once again a harsh ruler. He had a fetish with Elamoor and would often go their for extensive holidays, leaving the Empire in times of great need. Dyell VI was a very nervous man, always concerned about possible rebellions and the like. Near the end of his life he ordered very high taxes and killed many people using the Gallows, a ghastly wooden killing devise he set up in the center of Kydrohol. After the turn of the Era, in the beginning of the First Era, Dyell VI was beheaded by Joseph Cormier, ending the Dyell dynasty.